cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Recinos
"Trust the force. It is your only true ally." -Anakin Recinos Anakin Recinos was a respected Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Born from a force-sensitive family, Anakin was taken to the Jedi Order at an young age to become a Jedi. Although Anakin did not want to be a Jedi when he was a child, he later found a home in the Jedi Order. Jedi Training (43 BBY- 32 BBY) After years of training, Anakin was assigned to Jedi Master Chauncey Tano, who would later become Anakin Galaxyeyes. Master Tano taught Anakin the ways of The Force and how to use it in the light side. Tano always had been a darker sort of Jedi; like Qui-Gon Jinn, he at times disagreed with the Jedi High Council and often found himself in conflict with them. Anakin always feared that his master would one day turn to the other side of the force. As Anakin grew older, he also grew stronger; eventually being able to beat his own master in Lightsaber Duel. Tano later felt it was time to let him become a Jedi Knight. First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) Anakin had been on many missions after become a Jedi Knight, but none as big as the First Battle of Geonosis. His best friend James, who he had known since they were children would be in the Geonosian arena. Although he was not in the mission to rescue Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Senator Padme Amidala, he was one of the many Jedi to fight on the grounds of Geonosis against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which would be the start of the Clone War. Anakin led a group of clones into battle, while seeing the gunship with Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin had never been on a mission as important as this one. More and more hailfire tanks kept coming out destroying Republic tanks and troops. Anakin was worried about James, since he had not heard of him since they landed on Geonosis. He saw many gunships leave the Geonosian Arena, but his father had not contacted him. After the battle, Anakin's worst fear had happened: James had been killed in the Geonosian Arena. Battle Of Ryloth (22 BBY) A while after the Battle of Geonosis, Anakin had been very sad ever since he lost his best friend. On a rainy night on Coruscant, Master Yoda came to Anakin to give him another mission. "Another mission for you I have," said Master Yoda. "What is my mission this time." asked Anakin. "Trouble on Ryloth there is, send you I will and lead a squad of ships you will." replied Yoda. Anakin jumped into his starfighter and headed to Ryloth, only to find a find a Separatist blockade. Anakin found his troops and they hopped in their Y-wings and headed to the surface of Ryloth. As soon as they got there, they found many Separatist tanks, droids, and alot more enemies. Anakin was losing many of his troopers very quickly to the Sepies, and he needed backup. Down to three Y-wings out of the original ten, Anakin's most trusted pilot, Booster's ship was heavily damaged and he would be taken down any time now. Anakin had known him since he was a Cadet on Kamino and was one of his closest friends. Anakin looked through his window and saw Booster's green Y-wing blow to pieces and fall to the ground. In the blink of an eye, the other two ships were taken down and Anakin was the only one left to fight this part of the Separatist army. He knew deep inside him that he could not defeat this whole army by himself. Then he saw a Separatist bunker with many droids and MTTs deploying from it. Anakin knew that if he took the bunker out, the Separatist army would probably retreat, so he flew toward it at full velocity and moments before the impact, he deployed as the Y-wing crashed into the bunker, thus destroying it. The Sepies retreated and moved on to another area. Anakin had fell on his back and had suffered severe burns on his back as well. He was rescused minutes later by some clones and taken to the closest hospital, where we would spend the next month in. Even though Anakin's mission was unsuccessful, he knew that he had done what he could. Second Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) Anakin will never forget what happened during the First Battle of Geonosis and who he lost. Although, now his was once again he was asked to go back to Geonosis, for the second battle. His task was to get into a Geonosis Droid Foundary and destroy it before the droids could move out to General Skywalker and Kenobi's outpost... along with his padawan. At the time, Anthony was immature and did not always take his missions seriously. Anakin hoped that this mission could change his perspective of battles. Anakin knew this mission would be one of the easy ones, until he was told he would have to arrive on Geonosis himself; without a cruiser. Most of the cruisers were busy fighting the Separatist blockade. Anakin had to lead his padawan and his rather small squadron to the surface of Geonosis safely, a difficult task especially when Geonosian starfighers are flying everywhere. Anakin and Anthony destroyed one fighter after another, but more kept coming once one was shot down. "This is easier than I thought master," said Anthony. "No it is not, this is only wave one," replied Anakin. Reinforcements arrived shortly after wave two and Anakin's squadron had doubled in size. This next two waves you be the hardest, as the Geonosisans quickly deployed their strongest units. These fighters were twice as strong as the first two waves, making it a lot tougher to get on the surface of the planet safely. The next two waves were very difficult to overcome, but after about an hour Anakin, Anthony, and a fraction of their squadron landed safely at a Geonosis outpost. They thought that the fight in the sky was hard, but the hardest was about to come. Assault on the Droid Foundary: Before they arrived at the factory, Anakin, Anthony and their group of clones had to get past a wave of droids guarding the foundary. When they arrived at the outpost, Anakin met with his master, Chauncey and with their combined clones, they now had a chance to get to get into the Droid Factory. B1 and B2 battle droids were being deployed from the nearest Droid Foundary, which happened to be the one Anakin, Anthony, and Chauncey were going to destory. Shortly after the half hour clash with the droids, Anakin and Chauncey recieved a message from Master Kenobi. "Hello, I am just here to inform you that we are about a half hour away from landing, I hope you guys are already in the droid foundary," said Obi-Wan. "Um...about that," replied Anakin "What is it," asked Obi-Wan "We haven't got in the factory yet, we just finished off some droids guarding it," said Anakin. "You guys are running out of time, we will arrive shortly, May the Force be with You," replied Obi-Wan. Anakin, Anthony, and Chauncey were short on time, and the biggest part of their mission still remained. Luckily, some clones from the outpost came to the Jedi and gave them speeders to get to the factory quicker. They got on them and rushed to the factory. Once they arrived there, they had to find a way in. Many troops were lost in the confrontation with the droids, and they would need a lot of people to get in without being killed. They could hear droids talking inside, so they had to get rid of them first. Their only chance to get in would be through the top, so they got on top of the building, and then Anthony cut a hold through the top with his lightsaber, while throwing a thermal detonator in. Chauncey was defened the clone technician, who they would need to shut down the place. They then jumped in to be greeted by Geonosians and more ''battle droids. Fortunately, this time no troops were lost, and the group of Jedi and Clones kept walking. Then, they got to the main area of the Droid Foundary; the machines. They had to find the main room in the founary with all of the power to shut down then blow up the place. "Why can't we just blow this place to pieces master," asked General "If we do, the Separatists will know and it will make us vulnerable but if we shut it down ''then ''blow it up, they won't find out as quickly," replied Anakin. Once they got to the power room, the technician got to work. General Kenobi and Skywalker were in the atmosphere of the planet, and the group of Jedi and clones were very short of time. The technician was finished with his task, and the droid foundary was shut down. Anakin, Chauncey, General, and the clones ran out of the place as fast as they could before the Separatists arrived. As they exited the foundary, their gunship awaited their arrival, as General Kenobi and Skywalker had just landed. The Jedi and Clones got on their gunships and left the planet, but before they got into the atmosphere, they were ambushed by a group of Geonosisian gunners that were summoned by Poggle the Lesser. The gunners were shooting down one gunship after another, then General contacted the Republic Fleet and asked for the assistance from the Admiral abord the cruiser. Moments later, eight Y-wings were sent down to assist the Jedi. Even though every Geonosisian fighter was shot down, many soldiers were lost. '''Return to Coruscant:' Anakin returned to Coruscant two days later, and was greeted by Grand Master Yoda. He thanked him and all of the others who went on the mission for their actions on Geonosis. They later recieved a medal for their actions, but this wouldn't be the last of Anakin's missions for the Republic. Second Battle of Felucia (21 BBY) To see the other side of the story, click here. Anakin was at his Coruscant Luxury Chambers when he recieved a message from his younger brother, General Recinos. General said that he had been captured by a group of droids on Felucia. Anakin got a very little amount of sleep the night before because of nightmares. He had dreamt that General would be captured and possibly killed, and that is what exactly had happened. He got up and got to his troops as fast as he could, gathered some troops and took of on his way to Felucia. When he got there, the Separatist frigates were all destroyed, so he got to the surface of the planet quickly. Anakin would have to go in a disguise to Felucia, since there was a bounty on his head. He still couldn't believe that his younger brother had been captured. Anakin got on a speeder and drove toward the signal coming from General's homing device where he was being held. He also told his troops to keep up with him, but at the same time, keep a good distance between them, or else Separatists would realize who he really was. After a long drive, he finally arrived at the outpost. He heard droids talking inside and screaming as well, which he feared was General. He bust the door and took out his lightsaber, expecting droids, but there were no droids in the command room. He proceeded with caution but was ambushed by droids. Anakin was shot in the arm, but at the same time had attracted attention to himself. Now the droids knew he was a Jedi here to save the other Jedi, and they contacted others immediately. Anakin destroyed every droid and kept walking. He heard the sounds of screaming and talking get louder and louder every step he took. After finding the room with General in it, every droid shot at him. Anakin used the Force to take out the droids and then got General and left. Although, a T-series Tactical droid had contacted reinforcements and droids were coming very near. Anakin remembered that his speeder squad of clones was near. As the droids were marching closer, they were ambused by Anakin's speeder squad. Anakin and General were picked up by a Republic Gunship and were flown to a Coruscant hospital. Leaving the Jedi Order (19 BBY) It had been two years since the Second Battle of Felcuia, and Jedi Master Anakin Recinos had not been on a mission as big since then. He had been on many simple and short missions, but nothing too big. Anakin was now 30 years of age, and his brother, General, was 26. Recently, the Jedi Order had gotten darker, as if something was going on that he did not know of. The Galactic Senate and Chancellor Palpatine were acting very odd. Anakin started to question the new ways of the Jedi Order. He had considered leaving it many times, but not as much as now. Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers, which is what bothered Anakin so much. After a lot of careful consideration, Anakin had come to a decision. He had decided to leave the Jedi Order. Anakin had more questions than answers. He did not know how to tell General or his colleagues that he was leaving. He did not know what they would think, and he feared they would think of his as a traitor. Anakin finally put it all behind him and broke the news. General was very sad that he would be left without Anakin in the Order, and with Zack near death, the news made he life worse. Anakin did not know what he would do with his life now. He packed his personal items, said his final goodbyes and left. Order 66 (19 BBY) To see the other side of the story click here. ''' Months after leaving the Jedi Order, Anakin had become a mercenary. He had an advantage over other mercenaries though; he could use the Force. A few days later, news had broke that Jedi were being murdered by soldiers that the people called "Imperial troopers." Also, that the Jedi Order had been overthrown by a new power; an Empire. Anakin feared that even though he was not a Jedi any longer, he would still be targeted. He then called General immediately. "Anthony!" said Anakin," have your heard the news?" "What news," asked General "Jedi are being murdered, leave the temple right now, find a disguise and meet me in the Underworld immediately," ordered Anakin Anakin went to the Coruscant Underworld and found General there. He gave his old mercenary disguise and they ran. Anakin and General planned to fly to the Outer Rim, a neutral planet in the war where they would be least expected to be. One planet was Mandalore, where they would become Mandalorians and never be found...or at least they thought so. Anakin and General fleed Corsucant quickly and headed for Mandalore, where they would start a new life. After a few hours, General was flying the starship, while Anakin was resting. He saw a reading of three ships closing in on them. "Anakin, we have three unidentified ships coming near us," said General. "It might be the so-called Imperial troopers," replied Anakin, "We need to land on the nearest planet." Anakin and General were about to pass Tatooine, so that is where they would land. Before landing, Anakin and General's ship was damaged. The three incoming ships began to fire at the former Jedi, now mercenaries. They knew they were in for a rough landing, but Anakin had a plan: they would fake their death. Anakin had an extra proximity mine in the ship and would blow it up just in time to escape the ship. Anakin would try to crash in a area close to were everyone was. It would attract attention and they would be able to easily escape without being noticed. They were closing in to the surface of the planet, and their ship was slowly burning and Anakin and his brother were running out of time. Anakin calculated they would crash land in about 20 seconds so he set the mine at the same time. He grabbed his brother and they jumped out the ship into a home. Anakin's timing was near-perfect and when the ship crashed, moments later the mine went off. The sound of the explosion grabbed the attention of the citizens and they walked toward the crash site, just as Anakin had predicted. He and General went inside a shop and looked out the window. They saw three clone troopers get out of each of the ships chasing them. Although, they did not have Republic symbols, but different ones. They told the people to leave and Anakin and General knew they would search for them. '''Running from the Sandtroopers: Talk around the whole planet was that a new power controlled the galaxy and the Jedi were no more. Anakin and General found a place to stay for the moment. One night, General received a transmission from his friend Zack, who had been in a coma for nearly three months. "Anthony, I'm out of the hospital...where are you," asked Zack. "I'm on Tatooine with my brother," responded General. "What are you doing on Tatooine," wondered Zack, "are you guys on a mission?" "No, it's a long story," replied General, "the Jedi Order has been overthrown and clones are killing Jedi. you must leave the temple as fast as you can, and be careful." Anakin and General needed a new ship, but all they had were Republic Credits, which they believed would not even be accepted anymore; especially on Tatooine. In the Outer Rim Territories, the currency was Wupiupi, a Huttest currency. They would need to either get a job or do what bounty hunters do best, make money off of bounties. Anakin and General would have to find some bounties to get enough money to purchase a new ship and fly to Mandalore The First Bounty (19 BBY) Anakin and General had been in exile for five weeks now, and they were finally ready for their first bounty. The bounty was for a Rodian assassin who planned on killing one of Tatooine's wealthiest men. Anakin knew this was perfect for their first bounty. Even though they were no longer Jedi, they were not used to or comfortable with killing innocent people, and this assassin was not were innocent. Now, all they needed to do was find him. There was a rumor though, that the assassin had a group of thugs who were highly-trained marksmen. Anakin and his brother could not use their lightsabers to defend themselves, not even the Force. This would be a new challenge for the two, and they had never went into a battle without their lightsabers or the Force on thier side. All they had now was two sniper rifles, and a few clone trooper pistols. First of all, they had to find the Rodian and then they would carry on from there. They thought the most likely place he would be at the moment would be Tatooine. He was going to attempt on killing a very wealhty man on the planet, so the next day Anakin and General began their search. Finding the Assassin: The assassin has been last seen at a bar in the outskirts of Tatooine an hour ago, so he most likely wouldn't been to far away from it. Anakin and General went to the bar to find nothing but bodies. Bodies everywhere. The assassin had been here. Apparently, he had been hired to kill these people...or just one of them. One specific person was wanted for robbery and had a bounty on his head. So not only was this man an assassin, but also a bounty hunter. Although, the question remained: why did he kill everyone else? Perhaps when he killed the robber, there was chaos and everyone panicked and started to attack the assassin. While defending himself, he killed them. More coming soon! Category:Generals Category:Player Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Jedi Knight Category:Republic Category:Battalion Commander Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Exile Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class